These days, charging stations communicate with a control centre via a data connection. Such a control centre forms a so-called back end, by means of which charging processes can be started and stopped with the charging station via the data connection. In addition, fault analyses and remote maintenance can be carried out in the charging stations via the back end.
As part of setting up a charging infrastructure, initially a proprietary protocol is implemented by each provider of charging stations. The protocol implementation is such that the charging station communicates with the back end via the corresponding protocol and can control charging processes via this. In addition, the protocols enable remote maintenance and fault analysis as well the activation of customers. Furthermore, some protocols are also compliant with calibration regulations such that measurement data can also be securely transmitted from the charging station to the back end.
However, due to the progressive expansion of the charging infrastructure, there is a requirement for standardising the communication between charging stations and back end systems. The problem is, however, that there is still no sufficiently specified protocol which ensures standardised communication between charging stations or charge controllers of different producers with back end systems. There is a further problem that as a result of the distributed infrastructure an exchange of communication modules, which are installed in the charging stations for communication with back end systems, is extremely complex.
For this reason the subject matter was based on the object of improving the interoperability between charging stations and back end systems.